Keep Moving Forward With a Kiss
by abrainiac
Summary: Timecest, 'cause there just wasn't enough. Fluff. Set right when Wilber takes Lewis back to see his mom, but Lewis lets her go. It was sudden inspiration. One-shot. Slash, don't like, don't read. I think it's pretty PG, but it'll be K plus just to be safe


(A/N): Okay, so this wasn't the Fanfic that I was planning on writing, but inspiration struck, and, hey, who am I to deny it? I was just watching the movie, and the moment struck me. Lots o' Fluff. It's timecest, so be warned... =D Read, review, ENJOY!

* * *

(Wilber's POV)

When I glanced over at him, I saw that his face was went and shining from both the rain and the tears. His glasses were fogged over, and his usually spiky hair was hanging low in his face, but he didn't notice. He had eyes only for his younger self, the baby in the arms of his one and only care-giver and mentor.

I turned to watch also, but I just couldn't focus on the scene in front of me. I was aware only of Lewis, who was only a few inches away, and I could feel him shaking. When the door to the orphanage snapped shut with an audible sound, it seemed to awaken him from a daze. He turned around and looked at me, his mouth a little 'O' of horror, wonderment, and sadness.

I put my hand on his shoulder, and tried to tell him – with only my eyes – that it was going to be okay. He knew that one day he would get the family that he wanted… the one that he needed. It was just hard for that moment, that instance where the possibilities were endless, and he had given them up by not touching his mother's back.

I saw his eyes fill with tears once again, probably thinking the same things that I were, only his feelings were probably a lot stronger, because it was _his_ life that we were watching unfold – his future. I used my hand on his shoulder to pull him into a hug.

It was weird, knowing that I was holding my dad, holding him like he was the little boy, and I was the big, brave adult. In a way, I kind of liked it, but I didn't really have the time or energy to appreciate those factors. I just put my arms around his neck, giving him a reassuring squeeze. I muttered a few choice calming words, and shushed him a little, trying to get him not to cry.

"It's okay, Lewis," I mumbled into his shoulder as his arms went around my back, and I felt tremors rock through his body with silent tears. "It's all going to be okay,"

It was silent for a few minutes. He was probably trying to calm himself, and I was trying to calm him too. When I heard him sniffle once more, and then no more noise, I knew that he had some more control. He gave one last squeeze, and I knew that he was about to pull away.

I'm not sure what happened then, or why, but it did. Right in that instant that he was pulling away, and we were face to face for a second, instinct took over me. I leaned in.

There was a shock that went through both of our bodies (I'm not quite sure where it started) as our lips brushed, and we both froze, connected at the lips. My eyes were closed, but I knew that his eyes were open with shock – I could feel his disbelieving eyes burning into me.

And then, he did the last thing that I expected; he leaned in farther. Our lips were still frozen, but he was putting more pressure, and I could feel his insistence. I felt his hand, still cold from being outside, on my neck, and he was pressing our faces together even harder.

I could feel all of his desperate sadness, his longing for a feeling of acceptance, and his passion in that kiss. I really was in complete and total shock. I hadn't had any idea what I was doing when I kissed him – there hadn't been any thought involved in the decision at all.

Whether or not I'd thought about it, he certainly seemed to want it. It was wrong on so many levels for this to happen – not because we were two boys or anything – but because he was my _father_ for God's sake! I should be pulling away, be acting like this had never happened, I should have been doing anything but what I actually ended up doing.

I pulled him in closer and closer, putting my arms around his waist. My lips finally started moving, but not away, like I'd expected. They were moving with his in a magical way that I can't even begin to fathom. He seemed very pleased with my actions, and he reacted accordingly.

I felt his other hand make its way up to my neck, pulling me even deeper into his embrace. I could feel my body pressed into every contour of him, and I have to admit that I really liked it. He opened his mouth a little bit, and I panicked.

I had no idea how to do any of this, and I'm pretty sure that he didn't either. Neither of us had ever had a girlfriend (or boyfriend for that matter) or any one time flings – as far as I was aware, anyway. I didn't know what I was supposed to do; take control? Use… tongue? I definitely wasn't ready for any of that. But Lewis seemed increasingly anxious for me to respond, so I did.

I squeezed him gently and – taking a leap of faith – opened my mouth. I could taste his warm breath on my tongue, and it was just too much. My mouth started opening and closing, moving with his, our heads weaving around each other's. It was all just too overwhelming.

I had to pull away – it just wasn't right or logical for me to keep on kissing him. He was my dad, the guy that I'd grown up with, even if he was a younger version. It all just felt so right, so good, but so wrong at the same time. My heart and mind were speaking different things, and it was confusing. I had only kissed him to make him feel better – that's it.

I started to pull back, and I felt him frantically hold onto my neck. I pulled harder, and I could feel the suction of our lips. The tension built up for a second more, and then we were no longer connected.

He was looking at me, and there was a mutual look of shock on our faces. I just turned back to the controls and entered the date of the science fair. We rose into the air, the air around us morphing and changing colors. I could feel and here Lewis's rapid breathing behind me, and I felt awful. I'd done this to him; confused him, made him feel guilty, possibly disgusted him.

And then, the time machine was hovering above the roof of the orphanage. I pressed a button to open up the hatch. The craft bobbed up as he hopped out, and I jumped out too, wanting to say a proper goodbye after the abrupt kiss.

I just turned to him, and opened my mouth. No words came out.

"Lewis… you need to get to the science fair," I looked back down, silently cursing myself for lacking a typically witty line at this moment in time.

"Yeah, I suppose I should," he scratched the back of his neck, looking around. "And Wilber?" I looked up at the sound of my name. "Thanks," he kind of blushed on the last word.

"No problem… Dad," I felt it necessary to establish that father/son wall at this moment, when it was in such danger of fading away completely.

I pulled him into another hug, this one more loose and awkward. He pulled back, monitoring me for a second, and I made another split-second decision. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, looking down. He forced my chin up and gave me a firm kiss on my mouth.

It was quick, but still lingering. Soft and sweet, and conveying so much emotion. I pulled back when he did, and saw his eyes sparkling.

"Now get to that science fair. And remember, I have a time machine, so if you mess up, I'll just keep coming back until you get it right," I gave him a cheeky grin, and he rolled his eyes, but he was still grinning.

"Goodbye, Wilber. I'll see you soon," he sounded sad, but hopeful.

I jumped back into the time machine and closed the cover. I looked down to see him looking up at me. I could have sworn that I saw something glimmering on his cheek, but the moment was fleeting, and I couldn't know for sure.

When I flew up into the sky, I wrote with the trail of exhaust, giving him one message to remember me by.

'_Love you, Dad, so KEEP MOVING FORWARD!'_

_

* * *

(A/N): Yeah, cheesy and stupid, but I wanted to write it. You don't have to read it if you don't want to! Love you all, this is just a one-shot._


End file.
